


Weekend

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex visits Blast Off at night, but doesn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>Blast Off, Vortex, implied Blast Off/Vortex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1, Dysfunction AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off frowned and turned down the volume of his TV.

There was scratching at the door. Or not quite that, but something clicked, and the door button flickered suspiciously.

“Great,” Blast Off muttered, and got to his feet. He could very well guess what was going on.

The closer he came the door, the more he heard. There was a muffled sound, unintelligible, but probably a curse.

With a sign, Blast Off pushed the button, and the door slid aside. It revealed Vortex crouching at the control panel with a tiny tool between his talons.

“Why didn’t you ring the bell?” Blast Off asked blankly, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms.

The ‘copter froze. Only his helm moved slowly as he looked up. “You’re awake?”

Blast Off shrugged. “Obviously I am.”

“Uh…” Vortex’ rotors twitched, his plating looked scorched, but he didn’t stand up. He probably expected to be chased away.

If Blast Off made a scene there on the floor at that time of the night and with the ‘copter looking battered like that, his neighbours would start talking again. He could really do without the gossip. It was enough that the flyer in the apartment next to him looked at him weirdly every time they saw each other.

Blast Off had never bothered to find out why he did that.

“I bet you want to come in, don’t you?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Vortex answered with a nod.

Blast Off couldn’t help but think Vortex was acting weird. He didn’t bother asking since he expected Vortex to babble on soon anyway.

“What are you watching?” the heliformer wanted to know as he scuffed into the direction of the couch.

Blast Off went to his storage room to get high grade for them, and when he came back Vortex was draped all over the armchair, the back his head resting on the back rest.

That was also odd. Usually the ‘copter sat down on the couch, as close as he possibly dared to sit to Blast Off.

The shuttle shrugged, and put the cubes on the table, cracking his open when he sat down. “It’s a documentary about processes of stabilising artificial space portals and keeping them open for longer than a cycle.”

“And that’s interesting?”

Blast Off paused the programme. “If you understand it, yes, it is.”

“Huh, go figure,” Vortex mumbled, and didn’t move to get the high grade.

It was quiet now with the TV on hold and Vortex being silent like that.

Blast Off had drunk half of his cube before he huffed and asked, “Why did you try to break in?”

Vortex shrugged. “Because you still haven’t given me your entry code.”

Blast Off raised an optical ridge. “What kind of sensor echo made you get the impression I ever would?”

“I dunno. It’d be convenient,” Vortex said, and shuffled enough to sit straighter.

“Don’t change the topic. Why did you try to break in? You could have rung or knocked.” Vortex should consider himself lucky that Blast Off was too content to be thoroughly annoyed.

“I was bored, and I thought you might be out. Why aren’t you out? Or in Altihex? It’s the weekend after all.” Vortex shifted again. “I would’ve waited for you to come home.”

“I had too many meetings this week. I need a break from people,” Blast Of took a sip. “If I’d been out, you could have called me. I remember you never had a problem with crashing a party,” Blast Off muttered against the rim of his cube.

“Yeah…”

Vortex being so unresponsive made Blast Off frown again. “Okay, stop that. What’s going on? You’re not here for an interface or for having a conversation, so what is it?” 

“I told you already: I’m bored.” Vortex sounded annoyed. He untangled a rotor from the back rest, and leant in to get the high grade.

“You did that, indeed,” Blast Off huffed, “but usually you’d hang around my neck by now, or try to fondle my ailerons. What happened?”

“I just don’t wanna interface, okay. And I’m bored and I don’t know what to do at the weekend.” Vortex grumbled as if Blast Off had hit a sore spot.

The shuttle opened his mouth again to push the issue a bit further because it was nothing like Vortex to be celibate like that. He never had the chance to phrase any of the thoughts when Vortex added with a whine.

“I got electrocuted on a job.”

Blast Off’s optics widened, but he kept quiet and let Vortex continue.

“It’s not too bad, things are just a bit scorched, but it’s annoying. And I’m sore all over. And it’s an annoying soreness and not fun. And I’m bored, because I don’t know what to do, and I can’t frag and I really don’t feel like going to a club. It’s slag, and I hate it,” Vortex ranted, flexing the talons of his free hand as he spoke. Maybe he was unable to transform them back to his usual bland fingers after the shock…

“I see,” Blast Off commented, unsure what else to say. He resisted grinning, even though the image of the ‘copter getting shocked and trembling with lightning flashing around him was very entertaining. 

“Don’t just say ‘I see’,” Vortex babbled on. “I’m bored, for frag’s sake. I wanna do something, but I’m tired. And don’t say I could go recharge, because I don’t want to. I worked all day and ended up like this. I wanna enjoy some parts of the weekend.” He drank a good portion of the high grade, and vented air deeply once.

“And if you’re bored and don’t feel like interfacing, why have you come to see me?” Blast Off rewound the documentary for the bits he’d missed. “I’m not sure if I should take it as a compliment or should be concerned.”

He wasn’t serious, and Vortex knew it. The ‘copter still sounded displeased. “Aft-head,” he said, and got up again, only to drop himself down next to the shuttle. Their plating didn’t touch, but Blast Off could sense the other’s energy signature slightly.

“I don’t know what you’re going to do,” Blast Off said, leaning back and trying to relax, “but I’m going to finish watching this documentary.”

“Urgh, but it’s all science and stuff. That’s boring.”

“You invaded my space, remember? And even if you don’t understand what they’re talking about, it has nice pictures.”

Vortex crossed his arms. “Just because I’m not interested in science means I’m stupid. Okay, bring it on, I’m gonna show you how I understand your science slag.”

At that, Blast Off couldn’t resist his grin any more. Wordlessly he let the programme run again, and waited for Vortex’ questions.

A breem passed. When there was a simulation of a huge portal with a fleet flying through and a dreadnought class in the midst of them, and there was still no comment from the heliformer, Blast Off turned his head.

Vortex’ visor was dark, his frame slumped but relaxed, and the energon cube was dangerously loose between his talons.

Blast Off sighed and put the high grade on the table. He pondered on waking the other up, but maybe it’d be less trouble to let him recharge. Then he could watch the documentary in peace.


End file.
